The Second Administrative Task for each year of the Base IDIQ contract will consist of the effort needed to support contract start-up and management, including developing draft protocols (see below), communication with NIH and other components of the FAST-AS effort, and preparation of Minutes, Quarterly and Final Task Order Reports, and all other reports and deliverables listed in the Reporting Requirements/Deliverables attachment.